dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Wigfrid (RoG)
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wigfrid, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. Postać ta dostępna jest dla graczy posiadających rozszerzenie Panowanie Gigantów. 40pxWigfrid (DLC) ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "Tö chöp and deströy!" - "Do rąbania i demolki!" Złota Siekiera - "A tööl öf göld!" - "Narzędzie ze złota!" Łopata - "I'd prefer a ship burial, but it might have use." - "Wolałabym znaleźć cmentarzysko statków, ale to też się nada." Złota Łopata - "Digging like a king!" - "Kopanie niczym król!" Kilof - "I can use it tö get preciöus spear and helm materials." - "Mogę tego użyć, aby zdobyć materiały na cenny hełm i włócznię!" Złoty Kilof - "Göld för göld." - "Złoto za złoto." Brzytwa - "A small blade, but a blade nönetheless." - "Ma małe ostrze, ale to zawsze coś." Brzytwa (próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła) - "I'm nöt göing tö try that while he's awake." - "Nie będę próbować zanim nie zaśnie" Młot - "Möre fit för laböur than battle." - "Bardziej nadaje się do ciężkich robót niż walki." Widły - "A weapön för farmers." - "Broń dla rolników." Oświetlenie Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ''' : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "The fire röars!" - "Ogień huczy!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Warm fire, warm Wigfrid." - "Ciepły ogień, ciepła Wigfrid." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "Fire's slöwly dying." - "Ogień powoli przygasa." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "That fire's nearly dead." - "Ogień prawie dogasł." : Ognisko (wypalone) - : Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - '''Inne Pochodnia - "Perfect för a nighttime assault." - "Doskonała pomoc w trakcie nocnych natarć." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "My light is quenched!" - "Moje światło wygasa!" Kask górnika - "A lighted helm! För the darkness!" - "Świecący hełm! Idealny, gdy nastanie ciemność!" Dyniowa latarnia - "Dö yöu wish tö fight, vegetable?" - "Chcesz walczyć, warzywo?" Latarnia - "A lantern för the darkness." - "Latarnia odpędzi ciemność." Przetrwanie Plecak - "A pörtable armöury." - "Przenośna zbrojownia." Świński plecak - "The pig died with hönör and gave tö me this pack." - "Świnia zginęła z honorem, oddając mi plecak." Worek Krampusa - Pułapka - "A well cönstructed trap. I will have my meal." - "Dobrze skonstruowana pułapka. Będę miała co jeść." Pułapka na ptaki - "I'm a cunning raven catcher!" - "Jestem przebiegłą łapaczką kruków!" Siatka - "Tö snatch insects fröm the air." - "By schwytać insekty z powietrza." Wędka - "I'm a ruthless fisherwöman." - "Bezwzględna ze mnie wędkarka." Śpiwór - "A tööl för my naps." - "W nim ucinam sobie drzemki." Futrzasty śpiwór - "A luxury fur bed!" - "Luksusowe futrzane łóżko!" Namiot - "Sleep this night, and prepare för battle ön the mörröw." - "Prześpij tę noc i przygotuj się do jutrzejszej walki." Lecznicza maść - "Fill me with life!" - "Napełnij mnie życiem!" Miodowy okład - "Tö heal my battle wöunds." - "Do leczenia moich bitewnych ran." Parasol - "Rain prötectiön made fröm the tröphy öf a hunt." - "Ochrona przeciwdeszczowa stworzona z trofeum myśliwskiego." Kompas - Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "A stöne öf great use!" - "Naprawdę przydatny kamień!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "Cöld teeth bite at me!" - "Zaczynam szczękać zębami z zimna!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "The stöne has taken ön cöld!" - "Z kamienia uszło całe ciepło!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "The stöne has taken ön warmth!" - "Kamień nieco się zagrzał!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "Löge wöuld be pröud." - "Loge byłby dumny." (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "Winter dwells inside!" - "Zima rezyduje wewnątrz!" Farmy Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - "I can't gröw meat, what's the pöint?" - "Nie mogę wyhodować mięsa, więc jaki to ma sens?" : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - "I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!" - "Jestem bojowniczką, nie farmerką!" : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." - "Fuj, warzywa. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałam." Garnek : Garnek - "Nöthing in there." - "Niczego tam nie ma." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - : Garnek (skończone) - : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "A dangly rack för my meats!" - "Podwieszany stojak na moje mięso!" : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "It's preparing just the way I like it." - "Przyrządza się dokładnie tak, jak lubię." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "Let's eat!" - "Czas zajadać!" Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne ' Mięso - "The true fruit öf the earth!" - "To prawdziwy owoc ziemi!" Upieczone mięso - "Meeeat!" - "Mięsoooo!" Susz - Mięso z potwora - "Meat öf the dark beasts." - "Mięso złych bestii." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "Mönster beast steak." - "Stek z mięsa bestii." Potworny susz - Kąsek - Upieczony kąsek - Mały susz - Udko - Usmażone udko - Ryba - "Meat öf the sea!" - "Mięso prosto z morza!" Upieczona ryba - "Jöy!" - "Czysta przyjemność!" Węgorz - Ugotowany węgorz - Żabie udka - "Filled with rubbery prötein!" - "Wypełnione gumowatym białkiem!" Pieczone żabie udka - "I like when I can see the bönes sticking öut." - "Lubię, gdy widać wystające z mięsa kości." Skrzydło bazytoperza - Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - Trąba koalefanta - "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen nöt-sö-hairy beast." - "Masywna trąba poległej niezbyt owłosionej bestii." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "A juicy reward after a hard battle." - "Soczysta nagroda po stoczonej ciężkiej bitwie." Liściaste mięso - "I suppöse it's clöse enöugh." - "Mogę je uznać za wystarczający substytut mięsa." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "Still green, but it'll dö." - "Nadal zielone, ale nada się." '''Jedzenie - Owoce ' Jagody - "Fruits. I dön't like 'em." - "Owoce. Nie znoszę ich." Ugotowane jagody - Jaskiniowy banan - Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - Smoczy owoc - Upieczony smoczy owoc - Durian - Ekstra śmierdzący durian - Granat - Kawałek granatu - 'Jedzenie - Warzywa ' Kukurydza - "A vegetable swörd!" - "Warzywny miecz!" Popcorn - "Pöpped cörn smells gööd." - "Prażona kukurydza ładnie pachnie." Marchewka - "Where's the prötein?" - "A gdzie białko?" Ugotowana marchewka - Dynia - Gorąca dynia - Bakłażan - Duszony bakłażan - Ugotowana mandragora - Czerwony kapelusz - Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - Zielony kapelusz - Ugotowany zielony grzyb - Niebieski kapelusz - Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - '''Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka [[Obiad z Indyka|Obiad z indyka] - Ciasto pudrowe - Paluszki rybne - Kanapka z żabą - Mięsny gulasz - "Deliciöus!" - "Pyszności!" Jedzenie - Inne ' Jajko - "Eggy." - "Jajeczne." Usmażone jajko - Zgniłe jajo - Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "It will gröw intö a förmidable föe." - "Wyrośnie na budzącego grozę wroga." Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "It was yöu ör me, bird." - "Albo ty, albo ja, ptaku." Nasiona - "Tiny nature bits." - "Malutki skrawek natury." Upieczone nasiona - Płatki - "Thank yöu Fröh för this gift!" - "Dzięki Ci, Frohu, za ten dar!" (Frejr to nordycki bóg płodności, urodzaju i bogactwa, który w ''"Pierścieniu Nibelunga" Richarda Wagnera występuje pod imieniem Froh.) Porost - Miód - "Sticky and gröss." - "Lepki i obrzydliwy." Skrzydła motyla - "A pretty söuvenir." - "Ładny upominek." Masło - Zgnilizna - "Age has made this fööd gröss, nöt möre wise." - "To jedzenie stało się z wiekiem obrzydliwsze, nie mądrzejsze." '''Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I prefer battle tö science." - "Wolę bitwę od nauki." Silnik alchemiczny - "Perhaps science can enhance my cömbat skills." - "Może nauka może polepszyć moje umiejętności bitewne?" Termometr - "If önly it measured the heat öf battle." - "Gdyby tylko potrafił mierzyć ferwor walki." Deszczomierz - "Förtells the cöming öf rain." - "Przepowiada przybycie deszczu." Piorunochron - "Bring with yöu lightning Dönner!" - "Sprowadź grzmoty i błyskawice!" Piorunochron (naładowany) - Proch Strzelniczy - "Such energy!" - "Co za energia!" Walka Włócznia - "It is nöt my favöured spear, but it will dö the trick." - "Nie jest moją ulubioną włócznią, ale się nada." Kolec macki - Mięsna maczuga - "A weapön fit för the great dining halls." - "Broń, która pasuje do wielkich jadalni." Bumerang - "För flinging at föes!" - "Do rzucania we wrogów!" Bumerang (uderza postać) - Dmuchawka - "Pröjectile weapönry!" - "Broń na pociski!" Usypiająca strzałka - "Göödnight tö my föes." - "Dobranoc mym wrogom." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Like the breath öf a dragön." - "Niczym oddech smoka." Kask futbolowy - "A pig's böttöm made my helmet." - "Ze skóry świni powstał mój hełm." Trawiasta zbroja - "Grass prötectiön. That's nöt göing tö last löng." - "Trawiasta ochrona. Nie starczy na długo." Drewniana zbroja - "A börröwed tree vest." - "Pożyczona kamizelka drzewna." Marmurowa zbroja - "Near impenetrable!" - "Prawie niezniszczalna!" Pszczela mina - "It söunds suspiciöus." - "Brzmi podejrzanie." Zębowa Pułapka - "A treacheröus trap." - "Zdradliwa pułapka." Ślimaczy hełm - "A new battle helm för my cöllectiön!" - "Nowy hełm bojowy do mojej kolekcji!" Ślimacza zbroja - "A shield öf sörts." - "Coś w rodzaju pancerza." Struktury Skrzynia - "A place tö störe my helm and spear while I rest." - "Miejsce do przechowywania mojego hełmu i włóczni, gdy odpoczywam." Tabliczka - "A möst well placed sign." - "Doskonałe miejsce na postawienie znaku." Ul - "A sweet böx öf wee warriörs." - "Słodkie pudełko malutkich wojowników." Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "A home för my ravens!" - "Dom dla moich kruków!" : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Are yöu having a nice time?" - "Dobrze się bawisz?" : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - Chlew : Chlew - "I did nöt think pigs cöuld make höuses." - "Nie wiedziałam, że świnie potrafią budować domy." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "Cöme öut and gö tö war with me!" - "Wyjdzie i stańcie u mego boku w walce!" : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Dö yöu nöt hunger för battle, pig?" - "Nie łakniesz wojny, świnio?" Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Perhaps my föes will get löst in this hay." - "Być może moi wrogowie zagubią się w tym sianie." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "A minör deterrent tö attackers." - "Nieznaczny środek do odstraszania agresorów." Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "A mediöcre förtificatiön." - "Mierne obwarowanie." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "It may impale a föe." - "Może jakiś wróg się na niego nabije." Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "A sturdy wall fashiöned fröm the earth." - "Wytrzymały mur, ostatni krzyk mody prosto z ziemi." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "My enemies will dash themselves ön the röcks." - "Moi wrogowie rozbiją się o te mury." Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "Wööden flööring, a fine surface för mörtal cömbat." - "Drewniana podłoga, idealne podłoże do walki na śmierć i życie." Szachownicowa podłoga - "Fancy flöör." - "Wymyślna podłoga." Dywan - "It söaks up the blööd öf battle." - "Wchłania całą krew po bitwie." Darń drogi - "The röad tö battle leads wherever I chööse." - "Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do wojny." Darń trawiasta - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń bagienna - Darń sawanny - Darń leśna - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń kamienna - Darń grzybowa - Darń szlamowa - Darń błotnista - Darń kamienna jaskiniowa - Darń guano - Materiały Lina - "Ströng enöugh tö bind the sails öf my löngship." - "Wytrzymała na tyle, by związać nią żagle mojej łodzi wikingów." Deski - "Grandfather lögs." - "Deski dziadka." Kamienne bloki - "Sölid stöne!" - "Solidny kamień!" Papirus - "This will carry förth the recörd öf my saga." - "Dzięki niemu popchnę naprzód historię w mojej opowieści." Fioletowy kryształ - "It is clöudy with a mysteriöus energy." - "Owiewa go tajemnicza energia." Koszmarne paliwo - "The fuel öf darnkess!" - "Paliwo ciemności!" Magia Mięsna kukła - "I dö nöt knöw why I made this." - "Nie mam pojęcia po co to stworzyłam." Presticylindrator - "It is an absurd machine that makes meat." - "Absurdalna maszyna tworząca mięso." Manipulator cienia - Fletnia Pana - "I prefer tö face my enemies awake." - "Wolę stawiać czoła moim wrogom, gdy są obudzeni." Mroczna latarnia - "I'm möre cömförtable aröund my öwn fire." - "Lepiej się czuję stojąc przy własnym ognisku." Zbroja nocy - "Ströng, but I find my mind wanders..." - "Wytrzymała, ale źle wpływa na przytomność mojego umysłu." Miecz nocy - "It takes a brave warriör tö wield this swörd." - "Potrzeba odważnego wojownika, by władać tym mieczem." Człowiek orkiestra - "Sing with me! We are the guardians öf Asgard!" - "Zaśpiewaj ze mną! Jesteśmy strażnikami Asgardu!" (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Nietoperza pałka - "Wing spear!" - "Skrzydlata włócznia!" Amulet wskrzeszenia - "It's red, and a fighter! Just like me!" - "Jest czerwony i wojowniczy! Zupełnie jak ja!" ("Red" w j. angielskim oznacza również "rudy".) Chłodny amulet - "Cöld jewelry." - "Zimna błyskotka." Koszmarny amulet - "An amulet öf dark pöwers." - "Amulet ciemnych mocy." Płomienne berło - "Wigfrid! Master öf fire!" - "Wigfrid! Władczyni ognia!" Lodowe berło - "A gift fröm Ullr!" - "Podarek od Ullra!" (Ullr - w mitologii nordyckiej zimowy bóg narciarstwa, myślistwa i łucznictwa.) Teleportacyjne berło - "I ride thröugh the air and the sea!" - "Podróżuję przez powietrze i morze!" Ognisko teleportacji - Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "I am nö seamstress, but repairs are necessary sömetimes." - "Żadna ze mnie szwaczka, ale reparacje są czasem konieczne." Wianek - "Flimsy för the fight, pretty för my head." - "Zbyt kruchy do walki, ale wygląda pięknie na mojej głowie." Królicze nauszniki - "Yes, möst practical!" - "O tak, bardzo praktyczne!" Słomiany kapelusz - "A hat för cööling after a raucöus battle." - "Kapelusz do ochłonięcia po hałaśliwej walce." Bawoli kapelusz - "This is göing tö löök gööd ön me, I can tell." - "Z miejsca wiem, że będzie na mnie doskonale wyglądać." Pajęczy kapelusz - "A perfect way tö infiltrate the enemy camp." - "Doskonały sposób na przeniknięcie do obozu wroga." Kapelusz pszczelarza - "My bee helm, öf cöurse." - "Mój pszczeli hełm, naturalnie." Kapelusz z piór - "Seems a bit flashy för battle." - "Trochę zbyt krzykliwy na bitwę." Krzaczasty kapelusz - "För the hunt." - "Na polowania." Czapka zimowa - "Warm, but nöt suitable for cömbat." - "Ciepły, ale nie nadaje się do walki." Tam O' Shanter - Cylinder - "It döesn't match my cöstume." - "Nie pasuje do mojego kostiumu." Wytworna kamizelka - "It is a handsöme vest, but it öffers nö prötectiön." - "To okazała kamizelka, ale nie stanowi żadnej ochrony." Przewiewna kamizelka - "It will nöt suffice in the frözen wastes." - "Nie będzie wystarczająca, gdy przyjdą mrozy." Ciepłe ubranie - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy (DLC) - Laska - "Turns walk tö tröt." - "Przeistacza spacerowy chód w trucht." Starożytne Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - Amulet magiluminescencji - "A star captured in an amulet." - "Gwiazda zamknięta w amulecie." Amulet konstruowania - "Enhanced emerald crafting skills!" - "Szmaragdowy ulepszacz zdolności rzemieślniczych!" Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "Gathering has never been sö easy." - "Zbieractwo jeszcze nigdy nie było tak łatwe." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "The staff öf magic mövement." - "Berło magicznego chodu." Gwiezdne berło - "It summöns stars!" - "Pozwala wzywać gwiazdy!" Berło dekonstrukcji - "Twirly green pöwer." - "Wirująca zielona moc." Siekierokilof - "A warriör tööl!" - "Narzędzie prawdziwego wojownika!" Tulecytowa korona - "A cröwn, that fights!" - "Korona zdolna do walki!" Tulecytowa maczuga - "A warriör wand!" - "Różdżka dla wojownika!" Tulecytowa zbroja - "Armöur fit för Ödin himself!" - "Zbroja, której nie powstydziłby się sam Odyn!" (Odyn – najwyższy z bogów nordyckich z dynastii Azów, bóg wojny i wojowników.) Tulecytowy strażnik - "An ancient eyeball öf prötectiön!" - "Starożytne obronne oko!" Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "The eye öf the laser göd stares at me." - "Oko laserowego boga wpatruje się we mnie." 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "I feel at höme in the wööds." - "W lesie czuję się jak w domu." : Świerk (ścięty) - "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" - "Ścięty przez wojownika buszującego po lesie!" : Świerk (podpalony) - "The wööd's ablaze!" - "Las stoi w płomieniach!" : Świerk (spalony) - "Löge töök that öne." - "Loge go zabrał." (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) : Świerk (spróchniały) - "A gööd sturdy tree." - "Dobre, wytrwałe drzewo." Kłody drewna - "Wööd is always öf value." - "Drewno jest zawsze w cenie." Kłody drewna (podpalone) - Węgiel drzewny - "Lööt from Löge the demigöd." - "Łup od półboga Loge." Szyszka - "This baby tree is well prötected by spiky armöur." - "To młode drzewko jest doskonale chronione przez swój kolczasty pancerz." Szyszka (zasadzona) - "It has shed its armöur. Gröw, baby tree!" - "Zrzuciło swój pancerz. Rośnij, drzewko!" Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "A warriör tree." - "Drzewo-wojownik." : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "My battleaxe always wins." - "Moja bojowa siekiera zawsze zwycięża." : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "Even the winds wön't knöck this tree döwn." - "Nawet wiatr nie zdoła powalić tego drzewa." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "A tree öf life, but it is nöt Yggdrasil." - "Drzewo życia, jednak nie jest to Yggdrasil." (W mitologii nordyckiej Yggdrasil było "Drzewem Strasznego", czyli Odyna - gigantycznym drzewem, na którym znajdowały się różne światy.) Żywa kłoda - "Burning this magic wöuld seem a waste." - "Podpalenie tej magii byłoby marnotrawstwem." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "I will make it intö a spear." - "Przerobię to na włócznię." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "I have slain the small tree!" - "Zgładziłam to miniaturowe drzewo!" : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "Nööö! My spears!" - "Nieee! Moje włócznie!" Sadzonka (wykopana) - "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." - "Myślę, że zwrócę to bogini ziemi." Patyki - "Gööd för making spears." - "Doskonałe do tworzenia włóczni." Trawa : Trawa - "That cöuld be useful." - "Może się przydać." : Trawa (zebrana) - "It fell tö my might." - "Poddała się mej mocy." : Trawa (jałowa) - "The life has göne fröm it." - "Uciekło z niej życie." : Trawa (podpalona) - "Löge lööks upön yöu!" - "Loge patrzy na ciebie z góry!" Sadzonka trawy - "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." - "Myślę, że zwrócę to bogini ziemi." Ścięta trawa - "A craftwömen's möst elemental resöurce." - "Podstawowy surowiec rzemieślniczki." Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "A fruit bush." - "Krzak owocowy." : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "The fruits have been snatched." - "Owoce zostały zebrane." : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - : Krzak jagodowy (podpalony) - "A fruit bush." - "Krzak owocowy." Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." - "Myślę, że zwrócę to bogini ziemi." Trzcina : Trzcina - "Thöse are söme hardy reeds." - "Odporna trzcina." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "Cut döwn in their prime." - "Zerwana w okresie rozkwitu." : Trzcina (podpalona) - Cięta trzcina - "I cleaned all the bugs öut! Then I ate them." - "Oczyściłam ją z wszelkich robaków. Potem je zjadłam." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "Finally! A useful vegetable!" - "W końcu! Użyteczne warzywo!" Mięsista bulwa - "Perhaps I will be a meat farmer after all!" - "Może jednak zostanę mięsnym rolnikiem!" Obserwująca roślina - "Dön't pöint yöur eyeball at me föliage!" - "Nie patrz tak na mnie, roślino!" Sadzonka na farmie : Sadzonka na farmie (kiełkuje) - : Sadzonka na farmie (gotowa do zebrania) - Inne rośliny Kolczasty krzak - "A shrub ön guard." - "Krzew na straży." Kolczasty krzak (po zebraniu) - "Argh, I've been pöked!" - "Argh, trafiło mnie!" Bagienna roślina - "Pönd föliage." - "Roślina stawowa." Kwiaty - "A flöwer fröm Freia." - "Kwiat od Frei." (Freja - bogini nordycka, była bóstwem wegetacji, miłości, płodności i magii.) Złe kwiaty - "Söme evil plagues this flöra." - "Ta flora to jakaś zła zaraza." Mroczne płatki - "These were nöt made by Fröh." - "Nie stworzył ich Froh." (Frejr to nordycki bóg płodności, urodzaju i bogactwa, który w "Pierścieniu Nibelunga" Ryszarda Wagnera występuje pod imieniem Froh.) Nasiona (konkretny typ) - Marchewka (zasadzona) - "A wee rööt vegetable." - "Maleńkie zakorzenione warzywo." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - Zielony grzyb - Zielony grzyb (schowany) - Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - Niebieski grzyb - Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - Plaster miodu - Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - Odłamki kości (DLC) - Psi ząb - Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - Skały Skała - Kamienie - Krzemień - Saletra - Marmur - Bazalt - Samorodek złota - Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Inskrypcja mówi: »Mleko. Jajka. Bekon.«" Nagrobek (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj spoczywa koleś Jakiś-tam. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, tu jest moje imię!" Nagrobek (4) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek nie ma inskrypcji." Grób - Grób (rozkopany) - Pomniki Kamień próby - Statua Harfy - Marmurowy filar - 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - : Ślady koalefanta - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - Piórka Czarne piórko - Czerwone piórko - Azurowe piórko - Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - Drewniana Rzecz (w pełni złożona) - Pierścieniowata Rzecz - Korbowata Rzecz - Pudełkowata Rzecz - Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - Głowa merma - Głowa świni - Skóra świni - Świńska pochodnia - Kościane oko - Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - Oko Jeleniocyklopa - Króliczy kłębek - Żądło - Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - Tunel robaka (otwarty) - Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - Staw - Szkielet - Gruczoł pająka - Jedwab - Kokon pająków - Jajo pająka - Nora królika - Bawola sierść - Bawoli róg - Obóz Morsa (zimą) - Obóz Morsa (latem) - Kieł morsa - Skóra macki - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - Zapadlisko (odkopane) - Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - Zielone grzybowe drzewo - Świecący kwiat - Świecąca bulwa - Świetlista jagoda - Stalagmit - Strzelisty stalagmit - Spilagmit - Kopiec Slurtle - Królikarnia - Grota małp jaskiniowych - Paproć - Listowie - Bananowiec jaskiniowy - 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - Róg antycznego strażnika - Porost jaskiniowy - Zdobiona skrzynia - Koszmarne światło - Tulecyt - Tulecytowy mur - Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - Mechaniczny goniec - Mechaniczna wieża - Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "You can't rook us." - Psy gończe Pies gończy - Czerwony pies gończy - Niebieski pies gończy - Pająki Pająk - Pająk (uśpiony) - Pająk wojownik - Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - Pająk jaskiniowy - Pająk spluwacz - Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - Świniopodobne Merm - Świniołak - Morsy MacTusk - WeeTusk - Pozostałe potwory Grue - Grue - Wysoki ptak - Krampus - Macka - Bazytoperz - Duch - Ślizgacz - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - Bawół (uśpiony) - Bawół (ogolony) - Pszczoły Pszczoła - Pszczoła (schwytana) - Króliki Wielki królik - Beardlord - Koalefanty Koalefant - Zimowy koalefant - Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Świnia - Skalny homar - Pingwin - Małpa jaskiniowa - Slurtle - Snurtle - 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - Motyl (schwytany) - Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - Śnieżny ptak - Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - Kruk - Kruk (schwytany) - Mały ptak - Gobbler - Króliki Królik - Królik (schwytany) - Beardling - Beardling (schwytany) - Małe bawoły Mały bawół - Mały bawół (uśpiony) - Świetliki : Świetliki - : Świetliki (schwytane) - Mandragora : Mandragora - : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - : Mandragora (martwa) - : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Kret (DLC) - Chester - Król świń - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - Żaby Żaba - Żaba (uśpiona) - Komary Komar - Komar (schwytany) - Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - Pajęcza królowa - Jeleniocyklop - Monstrualna macka - Antyczny strażnik - 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - Przekładnie - Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - Broda - Nawóz - Guano - Kryształy Czerwony kryształ - Niebieski kryształ - Żółty kryształ - Zielony kryształ - Pomarańczowy kryształ - Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - Fałszywy Kazoo - Węzeł gordyjski - Gnom - Mały statek kosmiczny - Urwane kable - Kij i kulka - Korek - Szczęka - Leżący robot - Wysuszona macka - 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - Drzwi Maxwella - Statua Maxwella - Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - Koszmarny zamek : Koszmarny zamek - : Koszmarny zamek (gotowy do użycia) - : Koszmarny zamek (złożony) - 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - *Do pająka wojownika - Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - *Do pająka wojownika - Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - *Wkraczając w światło - *Wkraczając w ciemność - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - *Jeleniocyklop - Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - *Pełny ekwipunek - *Trzęsienie ziemi - Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów